The last voice
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: E a última coisa que ouviu foi a voz dele. x STANLEY URIS/RICHARD TOZIER x


**Sumário: **E a última coisa que ouviu foi a voz dele.

**It não me pertence, mas eu não sou digna de tê-lo.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

* * *

**The last voice**

* * *

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If **it** takes you forever, I want you to know_

_-_

Simple Plan, "Save you"

* * *

Stanley sentiu o sangue escorrer com uma certa vontade cruel de seu corpo e achou até irônico. Demorou tanto para morrer e quando a morte vem, ela acaba sendo rápida e incômoda. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, por pouco tempo, perguntando-se o por quê de estar fazendo isso.

A resposta vem como um pássaro que pousa no chão. E ela é tão rápida quanto a morte e muito, mas muito mais incômoda.

_Derry_, pensa, enquanto sentia tudo ficar mole e um pouco distante demais. _Derry e Mike e qualquer coisa que estava lá e que eu esqueci e que eu não quero me lembrar. Não, por favor Deus, não me faça com que eu me lembre._

Porém, ele acaba se lembrando de poucas coisas. Mike; Ben; Beverly; Eddie; Bill e Richie.

_Richie_ ecoou em sua mente e ele abriu um sorriso involuntário. Ah sim, aquele cara que irritava e provocava. Aquele cara que se achava demais para o que realmente era. Aquele cara que fugiu de um tal de Henry Bowers de uma maneira tão ridícula (como ele fugiu mesmo? Não dá para lembrar agora, com o sangue quase todo fora do corpo). Aquele que fazia Mil Vozes Ruins, mas que nunca parava e era o próprio Stanley que o lembrava de que elas eram _ruins_.

Talvez Richie fosse o melhor amigo dele, concluiu, engolindo em seco. Então por que o esqueceu? Por quê? Alguma coisa lhe dizia para não lembrar.

Mas, novamente, ele lembrou.

Crianças mortas e palhaços o fizeram suar frio numa banheira de água morna, quase quente e isso devia ser mal. E um palhaço de roupa cinza e pompons alaranjados, assim como os cabelos; olhos de Escolha-a-cor-que-quiser, junto daquela maquiagem branca e sorriso escancarado, que era aumentado por uma tinta vermelha que lembrava sangue e pelos dentes que rasgaram a carne de milhares de crianças, veio à sua mente.

Algo sussurrou em seu ouvido um "Olá, Stan!" que o fez congelar. Seus olhos caminharam para fora da banheira e ele viu Pennywise (It), ali, parado com o seu sorriso maldito mais uma vez.

Uma risada boba ecoou apenas para suas orelhas e então veio a sensação de querer gritar e não conseguir.

Por último, vieram os balões. Milhares de balões de diversas cores e com inscrições do tipo "O Judeu que matou Cristo" e outras que ele costumava ouvir muito de diversas (Richie) crianças.

E então ele sentiu a vida ir de vez, mas sem não antes lembrar da única coisa que lhe causou conforto em toda aquela morte um tanto brutal e digna de um circo.

_"Stan, The Man!" __Richie grita, com um sorrisão enorme enquanto seus óculos velhos e concertados com um pedaço de fita caem por seu nariz._

(E Stan flutua, agora).

* * *

**N/A.: **Ok, não foi bem como eu queria, mas até que ficou boa para uma primeira tentativa de fanfic de It que foi terminada. É, eu resolvi começar com uma fanfic de amizade, ainda que eu veja um pouco de SLASH nessa fanfic.

E que porra de fanfic difícil de escrever! Não, não esse tipo de _difícil_, pois eu percebi que são muito poucos os fandons em que minha escrita sai com dificuldades. O problema é que eu acabei escrevendo essa fanfic em casa, sozinha, a noite, ao lado de um corredor que mais parece amaldiçoado e, caralho, eu estou morrendo de medo.

Sinto que vai ser sempre assim que eu escrever por aqui, mas foda-se porque esse livro merece. Daqui a pouco eu apareço com uma do Ben que, assim como o Richie, é o meu preferido. E eu gosto de SLASH em It sim e eu sei que a Chibi Anne também, e, aliás, ela também aparecerá por aqui em breve, fiquem com a dica.

Aliás, antes que eu me esqueça, todas as minhas fanfics terão certas partes em inglês porque é assim que eu cheguei ao livro – sim, estou lendo em inglês. Então o nome do It será It ou Pennywise The Dancing Clown; os apelidos serão em inglês também e outras coisas serão assim. Não, eu não vou mudar, porque em inglês isso parece mais bonito s2 E, só para constar, quis fazer sobre o Stan nessa cena porque eu gostei muito e acho ela foda! Ainda que, em condições como estou agora, ela me assuste pacas.

Enfim, vou embora agora com meus calafrios, porém eu volto em uma outra fanfic! 8D

Mandem reviews! \o/


End file.
